Spinning tops are well known playthings and are well liked by children (and adults) as devices for outdoor playing. The conventional spinning tops are put into rotation by means of auxiliary devices, such as e.g. a pull-rope which is wound onto part of the top and which--when forcibly pulled imparts rotational movement to the top. In other tops the desired rotation is imparted to the spinning top by means of a spring which is tensioned and which on release sets the top into rotational, spinning movement.